Tantabus
Description The Tantabus is a dark and parasitic magical force that turns dreams into nightmares, that appears as main antagonist in the episode of the season 5 "Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?". It was a manifestation of darkness created by Princess Luna to punish herself for the things she did as Nightmare Moon; it resides in her dreams and gave her nightmares, such as her turning her into Nightmare Moon. But then in one such nightmare, the Mane 6 arrived and attempted to turn her back with Rainbow Power. Having gained enough power from Luna's nightmares, and learned of the existence of the Mane 6, the now self-aware Tantabus escaped into the dreams of the Mane 6, giving them nightmares; and later its power was expanding to the point of entering the dreams of everypony in Ponyville, and giving them nightmares, and it almost managed to reach reality itself, what a powerful creature! In an alternative reality in which Tantabus reaches the power to get to the reality we know, it was magically teleported to the world of mercenaries, but being smaller and less strong ... '''but at least it has fresh meat to regain his powers!' Power :'Power''' is the main source of Tantabus’s strength. It increases each time Tantabus scores a kill. The percentage of power you have affects its size, damage, knockback resistance, rage and its special mobility option. :At the start of a round, the power begins at 0%, which causes Tantabus to have 75% size of a normal mercenary, 25% more knockback vulnerability and deal low damage. Meanwhile at 100%, Tantabus’s size increases to 150% of normal, the knockback vulnerability changes up to 50% knockback resistance and Tantabus starts dealing heavy damage. The Power can go over 100%, which will keep increasing its properties, except the size, which will not increase any further. :As already mentioned, each kill increases the power percentage by an amount that depends on the player count. Killing 60% of all the RED players gets Tantabus to 100% of Power, which means if the server has 20 players, Tantabus would have to kill 12 players without using main or special rage to get to 100% Power. :Power also determines whenever Tantabus has Superjump or Teleport as its mobility option. When it has less than 40%, Tantabus can only use the Teleport and if the power is above 40%, the Teleport gets replaced by Superjump. :Not all types of death will give Tantabus the same amount of power. Dead Ringer deaths will give no power at all, meanwhile suicides and deaths by a fall will only increase the power a little, however if Tantabus contributes to the death, it will count as a normal death by a melee hit. Abilities Main Rage :Annihilation :You become locked in-place, immune to knockback and after a certain duration, all enemies in a certain radius around Tantabus take normal damage and percentage of their max health as damage at once. After the damage is applied, Tantabus is stunned for a few seconds and is no longer locked in-place, thus loses its knockback immunity. :The cast time (delay between the damage is dealt), range, damage, percentage of max health as damage and recovery time (stun duration) depends on how much Power Tantabus has when casting the ability. : :During Annihilation, Tantabus loses all its Power that it has. Annihilation cannot be used if Tantabus has less than 10% Power. :Once this ability is used, you can't use it again for 15 seconds. Special Rage costs 10% Power per second. :Magic Beam - You become locked in-place, immune to knockback and after a second you start firing a laser beam that does 60 damage point blank and 3 damage at the maximum range per tick. The laser beam has a range of 2000 hammer units and does 10 damage ticks per second. You can cancel this ability at any time by pressing your reload key again. You will become stunned for 2,5 seconds after the ability is canceled. :The ability automatically cancels itself if you have no Power left. :This ability cannot be used if you are in the middle of a taunt. Teleport is one of your special movement options. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. :::!' ''This ability is available only if your power is below 40%. '''! Super Jump is another one your special movement options. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. :::!' ''This ability is available only if your power is at or above 40%. '''! You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Passive :Every time an enemy touches you, they lose 20 health and on each kill, you take and store the head of your victim, increasing your size, damage and knockback resistance. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Tantabus Battling against Tantabus Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport/Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® activates/deactivates the Special Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Mario & Luigi RPG 3 - Final Boss Remastered VS. Ing - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes OST Quotes All of Tantabus "quotes" are from enemies and bosses from the game The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Gallery Special Rage Ready.gif|Flashing icon on Tantabus's screen when its Special Rage is ready. Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Demoman Category:Unicorns Category:Teleport Bosses Category:Super Jump Bosses